1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toddler garments and more specifically to a removable resistant garment, which makes it extremely difficult for a toddler to remove a garment they are wearing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,009 to Taylor discloses an infant's sleeping bag. The Taylor patent includes an infant's sleeping bag, which gives the infant freedom of body movement. The Taylor invention also provides the utmost comfort, and affords softness and a safe fit around an infant's neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,101 to Kapp et al. discloses a baby robe. The Kapp patent includes an article of clothing of adjustable length with front and rear panels defining an open body portion with or without arms, a pair of legs; and a drawstring in each leg of the front and rear panels for varying the length of the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,312 to Holyfield discloses protective clothing for elderly and infirm patients. The Holyfield patent includes clothing without any front entry and with a rear entry slit that has one or more protective flaps, which cover and protect a fastener from manipulation by the patient. The garment preferably has an elongated zipper running vertically along the center of the rear.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a removable resistant garment, which includes a zipper flap to prevent a zipper tab from being unzipped and a safety flap for cushioning any sensation from the zipper tab, when the wearer is laying on their back.